Journal d'un stalker
by Vanille Cup
Summary: Parce qu'il adorait prendre son pied avec ça. Les suivre, tout connaître de leur identité, de leur famille, de leurs soucis. Parce que c'était trop jouissif de jouer à un jeu dangereux, de passer pour le gentil et le méchant à la fois, et de faire abstraction de tout le reste, même de la loi.


_Coucou, c'est de nouveau moi, Vanille Cup, accompagnée d'une nouvelle fiction de mon cru. Ok ok, je n'ai pas encore terminé Le Lien, mais celle-ci ne m'empêchera pas de la finir en temps et en heure ! Sur ce, quelques notes et infos utiles concernant cette nouvelle expérience assez singulière…_

**Titre** : Journal d'un stalker.

**Genre** : Horreur, Drame, Crime, Romance (bien sûr!)

**Disclaimer** : Les Vocaloid ne m'appartiennent en aucun point (est-il encore nécessaire de le préciser ?) Par contre, l'idée et l'histoire sont de moi.

**Rating**: T pour ce prologue. M pour la suite.

**/!\ WARNING /!\ CETTE HISTOIRE EST POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI** ! Présence de langage cru, de viols, de scènes extrêmement explicites ! Désormais, si vous n'avez pas peur d'être choqué un tant soi-peu par ce qu'il va suivre, continuez !

**Pairing** : OliverxKaito.

_Cette fiction sera principalement centrée sur un couple homosexuel. Si vous êtes homophobe, pas la peine de m'honorer de votre présence. Bref, je sais que ce couple n'est pas très répandu sur le fandom, mais j'ai réellement voulu tenter une nouvelle expérience. J'espère que cela vous plaira xoxo._

_De plus, je l'ai retravaillé. Pour ceux qui n'ont lu que la première version (qui n'existe plus désormais), je leur conseille de relire ce prologue. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Playlist** _: Hey Hey - Superchick_

* * *

Journal d'un stalker – Prologue

Noir.

Noire la pièce où je me trouvais enfermé. Noir d'encre, noir cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Il était clair que je n'étais pas ici pour jouer à une simple partie de ping-pong.

Je…Comment devais-je me nommer ? Qui étais-je ? Il, elle, je, tu ? A quoi je ressemblais ?

L'obscurité était si dense, elle m'entourait inlassablement. Elle me faisait perdre la tête, toute notion de temps et d'espace. Il n'y avait aucune once de clarté, pas un rayon de lumière, rien. Etais-je coincé dans l'infini, entre deux mondes ou juste dans une pièce, où même les ombres avaient décidé de cesser de tourbillonner autour de moi ? Etais-je mort ? Et ce, depuis combien de temps ? Quelques secondes, plusieurs minutes, des heures ou des jours… ?

J'étais recroquevillé, mes deux mains tenant mes genoux tout contre moi. Mon dos était douloureux, des courbatures me prenaient de partout, et le sol était glacial.

Il faisait tellement sombre. Mes yeux ne parvenaient pas, plus à s'habituer. Tout était opaque et épais. C'était horrible, impitoyable, affreux. Ca me faisait peur, j'en étais frigorifié. Ce genre de choses n'était-il pas interdit par la loi ?

Je ne savais plus ce qu'il devait en être. Est-ce que je devenais fou ? Etait-ce la réalité ? Ou délirais-je complètement, me trouvant ainsi dans le pire cauchemar n'ayant jamais existé ?

Je pensais que mes draps étaient mouillés, vraiment. Si j'avais un lit ? Aucune idée. Peut-être était-ce la sueur sur mes doigts qui me donnait cette impression d'humidité. Ou pas. Ou pas…

Une petite voix ne cessait de me tourmenter, de me harceler. Sans repos, elle murmurait à mes oreilles « Ce que tu as fait est mal », « tu n'es qu'un monstre », « tu mérites de mourir ».

Ou pas.

Peut-être était-ce moi qui m'adressai à moi-même. Je ne savais plus très bien. Mais ici, tout ça avait peu d'importance. Je me sentais insignifiant. Et si euphorique. Le noir était encore là, mais je l'oubliais. Des formes apparaissaient devant mes yeux ouverts qui ne percevaient rien d'autre.

J'avais oublié les choses futiles, comme la couleur de mes vêtements, ma condition, ma présence ici, mon prénom, mon identité.

Mais… Pourquoi j'étais là déjà ?

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Le méritais-je ?

Qui étais-je ?

Le silence long et insupportable qui me faisait méditer, entendre les sifflements provenant de mes propres tympans, se brisa. Un bruit métallique et violent me déchira le crâne.

Puis lumière.

Blanche, éclatante, imminente, éblouissante.

Elle était là. Devant moi, venant d'une embrasure. Une porte s'était ouverte. La porte du paradis, peut-être. Est-ce qu'un ange venait me chercher ? Je cachai mes yeux avec ma main. Puis quand je me fus habitué, j'inspectai la pièce dans laquelle je semblais me trouver depuis des lustres.

Elle était vide. Les murs de béton étaient gris et mornes, donnaient une impression de réclusion, de tristesse, d'abandon.

Puis soudain, tout me sembla clair comme de l'eau de roche. Tout me revint en tête. Je savais pourquoi j'étais ici. Enfin… Si mes souvenirs étaient bons. La lumière m'avait rendu conscience et raison. Quel bonheur…ou malheur.

Je me souvenais. Ma mémoire guérie me renvoyait chaque image, chaque souvenir. J'étais ici, parce que je le méritais. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Je m'étais juste écouté. Il fallait toujours s'écouter, n'est-ce pas ?

« Chacun agit de son propre patron ».

Mais. Ma sortie ne semblait pas être pour tout de suite.

Dans le rectangle de lumière qui s'offrait à moi, une silhouette noire me tira par le bras, avec une hargne injustifiée.

Elle était d'une large carrure, très grande et m'impressionnait, moi, pauvre freluquet. C'était un homme, faisant trois têtes de plus que moi au moins. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme bleu marine, qui accentuait son air renfrogné et sévère. Une casquette trônait sur son crâne lustré et chauve. En autre condition, j'aurais ri de son accoutrement ridicule. Quelque chose me disait que si je me moquais ouvertement de lui, j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Il est temps de sortir » fit-il, d'une manière monocorde. Il semblait avoir l'habitude. Il semblait blasé, fatigué de devoir répéter cette phrase à la fois vide et lourde de sens.

Je ne lui adressai pas un regard, laissant mes yeux au sol. Il me redressa, vu que je ne faisais pas aucun effort pour me relever. Mes jambes étaient flageolantes.

Nous marchâmes dans ce lieu hostile durant un long moment.

J'inspectai les environs pour la énième fois depuis le début de mon séjour. Le décorateur n'avait carrément pas de goût. Tout était blanc ou blanc cassé – à la limite du verdâtre. Tout était usé, abîmé, vandalisé. Ce qui avait l'aspect métallique semblait toujours rouillé.

L'énorme hall était carrément jaunâtre, à l'usure. Toute personne étant dotée de style devait trouver cette décoloration abominable.

Nous passâmes dans un couloir, celui-ci contenait à chaque mètre une porte blindée grise, munie d'une petite fenêtre carrée sur laquelle on pouvait faire coulisser un volet.

Je continuai, l'homme derrière moi, jusqu'à une porte en bois vert kaki, qui elle, était ornée d'un hublot griffé (il était devenu translucide à cause des nombreuses griffes qui l'abîmaient).

A mon souvenir, c'était la seule touche de couleur dans ce taudis.

On aboutit dans un énorme réfectoire. Le silence régnait, seuls les fracas des couverts sur les assiettes, les bruits de mastications et des chuchotements furtifs me parvenaient.

Les gens assis sur les bancs communs avaient tous le teint livide, qui était accentué par la couleur blanche de nos uniformes identiques. Est-ce que j'avais, comme eux, le regard à la fois vide et remplit d'un trouble mental profond ? Je priai que non.

Je tournai la tête et une table surmontait toutes les autres. Plusieurs hommes et femmes portant de longues blouses blanches y étaient assis. Des gardiens semblables à celui qui m'accompagnait étaient plantés devant chaque sortie.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs m'intima de le suivre et nous traversâmes plusieurs rangées de table. Beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers moi à mon passage. Certains semblaient porter un dégoût inexpliqué à mon égard (Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas mieux lotis que moi, de toute façon), ce qui me fit tressaillir, tandis que d'autres me souriaient maladivement. J'arrivais à lire dans leur regard. « Si jeune, et t'es déjà là », « T'es fou ? Comme nous ? », « Nous cherche pas des noises, petit con », « Bien joué ! »…

J'arrivai à une table plus ou moins libre. Le gardien se posta devant la table, et sortit une sorte de liste, dont le papier abîmé me sauta aux yeux, de son pantalon.

« Patient S8062, vous serez dans l'obligation de manger ce qu'on vous présentera. Il est interdit de suivre les autres quand il sortent. Vous avez trente minutes. »

Après sa longue tirade (on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas pensé à respirer), il s'en alla, me laissant seul –enfin, le seul à être en bonne santé, selon moi- sur cette table. Il se plaça devant la porte, comme le reste de ses collègues.

Je reçus une assiette gris-terne, remplie d'une tambouille non-identifiée et peu appétissante. Je relevai la tête, regardant si mes compagnons de table avaient la même….Chose que moi et si je pouvais leur échanger mon plat contre quelque chose de plus ragoûtant.

Que nenni, tous avaient la même texture dans le fond de leur assiette.

Je refusai de toucher à mes couverts, aussi sales qu'était la table en elle-même. J'attendis devant mon plat fumant. J'attendis. Mais quoi, au juste ?

Je tournai la tête vers l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de la porte. Son tic-tac résonnait dans le silence. Ca faisait dix minutes que je ne bougeais plus, paralysé devant ce plat. Vingt minutes plus tard, je les imaginais déjà venir me récupérer vite-fait, bien fait. Ca n'aiderait pas mon estomac vide.

Je soupirai et ramassai ma cuillère lamentablement du bout des doigts. Je la remplis de cette purée verdâtre et la portai à ma bouche. Quand je l'avalai, je ne pus réprimer une grimace de dégoût. C'était fade, écœurant, me donnant de fortes envies de vomir. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas si on m'avouait que cette substance ait déjà été digérée et recrachée par la suite.

Jamais je n'avais goûté à quelque chose d'aussi infect, jamais je n'avais goûté à une telle humiliation. Ca me donna les larmes aux yeux, que je retins dignement.

Résigné, je repoussai mon met. Je ne mangerai plus aujourd'hui. Ca devait faire cinq jours que je n'avais plus ingurgité, mais je m'en fichais.

Je n'étais déjà pas très corpulent. Alors après ça, j'allais sûrement pouvoir battre mon record de maigreur.

Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ici, bon sang ?

Où étais-je tombé ?

J'avais refoulé. J'avais tout oublié, encore une fois. Tout, tout. Le déclic avait surement été cette bouille dégueulasse. Je ne me souvenais plus du tout, même des petits détails que j'aurais normalement pu raconter une énième fois.

Qu'avais-je donc fait pour en arriver là ?

La pause se termina enfin, enfin. Le garde se ré-approcha de moi et m'attrapa par le bras sans douceur. Je me levai et il m'emmena à l'opposé de là où on était rentré, il y avait de ça trente minutes.

Nous traversâmes l'établissement qui me semblait encore aussi blanc qu'un comprimé d'aspirine.

J'arrivai dans le couloir le plus horrible et le plus terrifiant de cet endroit. Les cas très graves y étaient classés et casés par la même occasion.

L'ambiance était malsaine, vraiment. Je me sentais mal. J'avais la nausée, les jambes en coton et ma tête me tournait. J'avais mal au ventre, parce que le stress me rongeait les tripes. Je mourais de peur dans cet endroit lugubre.

Parfois, je me disais que je n'avais pas pu mériter ça. C'était trop dur, trop oppressant, trop tout. Ca touchait l'extrême, l'extrême humain.

Allais-je garder ma dignité intacte jusqu'à la fin ?

Ceux qui étaient avachis sur les barreaux me regardaient fixement, quémandant parfois des trousseaux de clé ou je-ne-savais-quoi. Je sentais les autres me lorgner de leurs yeux malades. Des frissons me parcoururent l'échine. J'étais certaine qui si l'occasion leur était donnée, ils sortiraient pour me faire la peau.

Ce fut au tour du « couloir aux portes blindées » comme je l'appelais. Il ne semblait pas du tout calme. Etouffés, les cris déments fusaient aussi facilement que les insultes et les menaces de mort. La terreur m'avait complètement attrapé, elle refermait son étau atour de moi. Je tremblais. Je tremblais de peur.

Ca devait être l'enfer. L'enfer, pas rouge et remplis de flamme, pas remplis de brume et d'eau comme dans la mythologie. Non, c'était un enfer gris en béton, parfois blanc-jaunâtre à cause de l'usure. Un enfer psychologique. L'asile ? La prison ? Ou les deux ?

A mon grand soulagement, nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas là.

Mais où diable m'emmenait-il ? Dans la pièce noire ? J'espérais que non. Je ne voulais pas y retourner, par pitié.

J'allais devenir fou. Mais l'étais-je déjà ? Pourtant, j'étais lucide. Je voyais clair…

* * *

Le gardien m'amena dans une pièce inconnue, elle aussi était en béton.

Devant moi se dressait une gigantesque vitre en plastique griffé et usé, qui s'étendait horizontalement jusqu'au mur.

Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient assises de chaque côté, toutes reliées par un téléphone turquoise délavé.

Le gardien me fit asseoir sur un tabouret en bois moisi, et il se baissa vers moi.

« Encore une gaffe pareille à hier, et tu retournes au trou, clair ? »

J'acquiesçai, silencieux. Je ne savais même plus ce que j'avais fait de si grave. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'il se décida à expliquer ma présence dans cette pièce.

« Tu as un visiteur, S8062. On t'accorde dix minutes. Tu prends de ses nouvelles, mais tu ne parles pas de ce qu'il se passe ici, sinon tu vas morfler. Okay ? »

Il s'écarta de moi et je vis qu'ils firent entrer une femme, derrière la vitre. Blonde, grande, belle. Son visage doux semblait rétabli.

Elle s'installa en face de moi et prit le combiné du téléphone. Je fis de même et l'amenai à mon oreille. Elle me sourit.

« Mon chéri. Tu as maigri. »

Je la regardais, interloqué. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sur le coup, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je n'avais plus rien prononcé depuis le début de mon séjour. Ma voix était rouillée, certainement.

« Tu nous manques à la maison. On a hâte que tu reviennes. »

Elle ne semblait pas importunée par le fait que je ne disais rien, me murant dans un mutisme sévère.

Mes yeux me piquaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle me parlait, me racontant les nouvelles de la maison, sa santé revenue comme si j'étais normal. Comme si j'avais été normal.

Quelques tracées humides se firent sentir sur mes joues, mes yeux se bordant de larmes.

Ce trop plein de simplicité, ce bonheur, cette sérénité. Tout ça, je ne le connaissais plus. Tout ça coulait avec mes larmes, amères, salées. Tout ça partait loin de moi, tout ça m'abandonnait ici. J'allais y rester seul. Longtemps.

Les dix minutes s'écoulèrent paisiblement, et je continuais de pleurer, sans m'arrêter une seule seconde, le combiné toujours à l'oreille. Je ne regardais plus en face de moi, mes yeux restaient calés à la table et aux gouttes qui y tombaient.

Ma….Ma mère se leva, s'accrochant prudemment à son sac et elle m'adressa un sourire. Je pu lire sur ses lèvres un « Je reviendrais…Oliver. »

Et lorsqu'elle sortit, je m'effondrai sur la table. Mes larmes coulant à flot.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ?

* * *

_Voili voilou, je l'ai complètement modifié, et j'en suis assez fière maintenant !_

_Enfin. Dites moi ce que vous avez préféré, aussi ce qu'il reste à améliorer. J'ai essayé de changer l'ambiance, j'ai peur de ne pas être arrivée au résultat que je souhaitais. A vous de me le dire !_

_Le chapitre un est en préparation, il nécessitera un peu de patience, malheureusement ^^_

_En tout cas, avec le décalage horaire, j'ai failli m'endormir trois fois en le tapant ! Kss kss.._

_; C'étaitVanilleCup ;_


End file.
